


A Start

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Snippets of fic that were started but never completed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pride And Extreme Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Pride And  _ Extreme  _ Prejudice.

Author: Karen

Rating: R

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and neither are the bonnets.

Pairing: D/C

Synopsis: Way,  _ way  _ too much sugar yesterday. I can only apologise.

A/N: Ok, I think we can all kiss goodbye to any further updates of Freak for a while as the D/C ficlet bunnie has me firmly in its little buck toothed mouth. The b*****d.

  
  


Dawn Summers looked down at herself, “What the freakin’ hell just happened?” She squinted at the horizon and then back down at her outfit, “And why am I wearing a bad Laura Ashley knock-off?” She kicked the hem of her dress (previously a rather nice pair of black leather pants) and scowled menacingly, “There had better be a good reason for this.” She raised her head and poked a nearby tree to at least find out if she was hallucinating or whether she really was somewhere other than an all night research session at the Magic Box. The tree didn’t even shimmer., “Ok, this is not funny. Bu-fffy! Spi-ike! Giiiiles!” A sheep poked its head over a hedgerow and baaed companionably at her. Dawn shut her mouth and blinked, her eyes narrowed and she edged across the rutted, mud track until she was eyeball to eyeball with the sheep. “Buffy?” The sheep baaed again. “Oh no, Buffy is that you?”

Increasingly nervous Dawn tried to look at the sheep with an objective eye. Stupid doe-eyed blank stare. Check. Hair that was varying between white at the tips and incredibly dark at the roots. Check. The sheep baaed once more. Same habit of repeating the same thing over and over again even though it patently wasn’t helping. Check and double check. 

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and sighed, “Great. My sister the incredible slaying sheep.” She glared up and down the lane she found herself in and gave another sigh, “Hang on, Buffy. I’ll get you out.” She craned her neck and saw what looked like a small wooden platform about ten feet down, “I’ll be right back, sis.” Stomping heavily and cursing under her breath Dawn made her way down to the break in the hedge and saw that a small, thin, wooden stool ran underneath the a plank of wood and was obviously meant as a way into the field. The curses under her breath gradually getting dirtier and dirtier, Dawn hitched up her constricting skirt and vaulted climbed over the stile to land on the ground the other side of the hedge with an ominous squelch. She stayed staring straight ahead for a moment and then slowly looked down as she lifted the sole of her boot off the grass. Something green, runny and very, very smelly dripped off onto the grass. Dawn lowered her foot, shut her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Someone is going to die.”

*************************************

Connor Angel stared in astonishment at the leather reins in his hands that only minutes before had been an incomprehensible book for his English Lit class and swore long and loudly. He jumped sideways and crashed seven feet to the floor as a loud, British voice exclaimed loudly, “I say, Darcy! I don’t think there’s a need for that old chap.” 

Connor panicked for a moment as something hard and covered in material covered his eyes, then he tossed away the hat and stared up with slack jawed amazement at the autocratic face watching him from atop a handsome chestnut horse. “Who the hell are you?”

The handsome face looked confused, “Darcy? Are you alright? Would you like me to summon the doctor?”

Connor scrambled to his feet and looked down at unfamiliar feeling around his shins, “What the hell are  _ they _ ?” He stared in horrified astonishment at the pair of heeled leather boots that had taken the place of his broken down trainers and the cream breeches that his worn denim jeans had turned into, “What did you  _ do _ ?” Employing the tried and tested Connor Angel school of enquiry (batter someone first, worry about the blood later) Connor leapt at the man on the horse and bore him to the floor.

“Darcy! Darcy! Its me, Bingley!” The man writhed on the floor under Connor’s weight, “Hold, hold I say!” The air was filled with the shouts of men and the screams of scared horses, “


	2. The Artful Dawnster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the June anniversary challenge to write Dawn and Connor into a universe where there are no such things as demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape in this snippet.

Title: The Artful Dawnster  
Author: Karen  
Pairing: D/C  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Synopsis: Answer to the June anniversary challenge to write Dawn and Connor into a universe where there are no such things as demons.  
A/N: I hate you, Kim! One of the most horrendous things I’ve ever done.

Dedications: The ‘Brats. Here’s to another year of D/C worship!

Dawn Summers pressed her back against the alley wall and fought for breath as she stared the tall young gentleman blocking her path to freedom. Her breasts heaved inside her tight bodice and she shook with exhaustion as she stared defiantly at him. From the top of his expensive hat to the tip of his perfectly shined shoes he was every inch the fine gentleman and the very last thing she had expected when she had liberated his wallet a few minutes before was that he would give chase and track her single-mindedly through New York’s docks. She stood tall and heavily under nourished, long brown hair unkempt and dull from the hard existence she led. Her eyes dominated her pale face, giving her a look of vulnerability that she used to good effect in her career as a thief. 

Effectively on her own for the last year since her sister and brother had been taken to the poor house, she worked for a gin soaked harridan by the name of Glory that had snatched her from her older sister’s arms to apprentice as a pick pocket until her body matured slightly and she was put to work on her back in one of several water front brothels that Glory also owned. Dawn fought desperately for the breath to scream but thanks to having missed dinner the day before and breakfast that morning her body’s limited strength was near exhausted and it was all she could do to remain upright as the young man stalked silently towards her.

Connor Angel was having a very bad day. He had been forced to leave the cool of the mountains for the heat of New York by his mother and father, coincidentally leaving behind the charming and coquettish Miss Burkle that he just knew his long-time best friend Charles Gunn would now be making a play for, and was now expected to assist in their efforts to set up yet another half way house for poor immigrants and their dependants that seemed to be flooding the city more and more each day. 

His father, Liam Angel, was fond of clapping him on the shoulder and proclaiming expansively that it was their duty to help those would could not help themselves and now Connor found himself in the unusual position of having to chase down a slip of a girl who had not only tried to help herself out of her poverty trap, she had also managed to help herself to his wallet. In the excitement of the chase he had also managed to lose his tutor Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and god alone knew where the nervous Englishman had managed to end up. Connor held his walking cane out before him, ready in case she suddenly produced a shiv, and bore down on her menacingly, “Give me what’s mine, girl.”

Dawn shook her head mutely and shrank back as he raised his cane. Her arms rose instinctively to protect her head and that simple motion was more than her much neglected body could stand. With a startled cry her knees folded beneath her and she crashed to the floor in a flurry of filthy skirts and tangled hair. Connor stopped short in surprise as the girl that had led him a merry dance over half the city suddenly collapsed at his feet and he nudged her prone body suspiciously with his foot. “Stop that. Get up, girl. Get up I say!” He gripped his cane a little tighter when she tried to get her trembling arms beneath her and gave a small sob as she tried to obey him but he slowly lowered the stick as she collapsed with a whimper face down in the filthy alley. 

Connor carefully crouched beside the limp body, careful not to get any of the alley’s filth on his cream breeches, and rolled the limp girl onto her back. Grimacing at the smell of her, he cleared her hair from her pale face and stared down on a quite unconscious Dawn. “For pity’s sake…” Sneering in disgust he hastily patted her skirt pockets until he found the bulge of his wallet and then pulled out the leather holder using just the very tip of two fingers. Satisfied that she had been unable to take any of his cash from him he slipped the wallet into his inside jacket pocket and stood. With a last glance at the unconscious body on the floor he turned on his heel and marched to the mouth of the alley without looking back. As he turned left he nodded to a couple of dockers that stepped hastily to the side when they saw the young gentlemen emerge from the depths of the alley. “Gentlemen.” His cane whipped through the air to rap smartly at the brim of his hat and without another word he walked briskly towards the cab rank situated some four hundred yards hence. Before he had covered ten paces a thin, desperate cry attracted his attention and he glanced back over his shoulder to see the two burly men had disappeared. Connor frowned and glanced about him but could see no sign of the two shady characters and then another cry sounded sharply cut off by the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Connor was moving before he even considered the dangers inherent to interfering with whatever the men were doing to the girl. His cane was raised above his head once more as he rounded the corner of the alley and his eyes picked out the weakly struggling figure of the girl under one of the two men as he dug busily between her spread thighs and his friend held her down. Connor brought his cane slashing down across the man’s naked buttocks as he finally managed to get his trousers over his hips and the young man was rewarded with a startled yell of pain as the man rolled hastily off the girl. Another quick slash of the cane hit the man’s accomplice across the face and he let go of the sobbing girl to scream and clutch at his eyes. Connor bent hastily to snatch at the girl’s arm and drag her to her feet, keeping his eyes averted from her body that was exposed from neck to waist thanks to the men tearing her gown in their brutality.

The man who had felt the sting of Connor’s cane across his buttocks scrambled to his feet, hastily pulling his trousers back up, “Come on now mate, plenty for all.” He gestured to the shocked girl, “We thought you’d finished, like.”

Connor tightened his grip on Dawn as her knees gave out yet again and curled his lip in disgust, “She’s a thief. I merely took back my property.” He jerked his head towards the alley entrance, “Get along with you.” 

The man’s eyes took in Connor’s well-to-do appearance and the quality of his clothes. “Well, your lordship, if she stole from you it seems to me it don’t matter what happens to her.” His mouth twisted in an ingratiating smile, “We weren’t going to hurt her, just have our fun and be on our way.”

Connor’s eyes hardened to chips of ice, “I’d say she’s had enough ‘fun’ to last her one day. Be off with you, before I summon the police.”

The man watched as his friend stood and slipped quietly behind Connor while the boy’s attention was on the man in front of him, “Now, matey, there’s no call for that. Why don’t you just give us back the girl and…”

“Stop right there!” The clipped accent rang through the alley with cold authority and a tall figure holding a small pistol strode forward, “Take another step, my good man, and I will shoot you.”

Connor smiled, “Wesley. I was wondering where you were.” He lowered his cane and managed to hide his relief at his tutor’s sudden appearance as Dawn fainted dead away. He slipped an arm under Dawn’s knees to lift her to his chest and winced at the stench of filth as he brought her closer to his nose.

Wesley hoped his heart wasn’t thumping as loud as he thought it was and gripped his weapon tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He jerked his head to the man that had been conversing with his charge, “Go and be grateful I don’t shoot you on the spot.” He stood back and watched as the two men edged past him and then sprinted for the safety of the docks. When the sounds of their footsteps could no longer be heard he turned to Connor and eyed the disreputable bundle of rags in his arms, “What is that?”

Connor shifted Dawn’s weight in his arms and tried desperately not to think of all the lice and fleas that were undoubtedly migrating from her filthy attire to his own impeccable one. “The thief. I caught her and she fainted. Those two came along and were in the process of making use of her wares when I scared them off.” One eyebrow rose as he grinned at his tutor, “I must say, Wesley, that really was impeccable timing on your part.”

The English tutor nodded and hoped that his charge couldn’t see his body trembling in the dim light of the alley, “Quite so. What do you intend to do with her now?” He took out a handkerchief form his pocket and clamped it across his nose as he leaned in for a better look. “I suppose the police will want to interview her.”

Connor glanced down at the slack face. “No doubt.” He shrugged, “I suggest we take her home, get her cleaned up and then send for the police from there. We should find a cab.”

Wesley nodded. “Certainly, sir. If you’ll follow me?”

***********************************

When Dawn woke, night had fallen and she was lying on soft, clean smelling sheets and she had no idea where she was. She frowned as she stared up at a smooth white ceiling and tried to remember the last thing that happened to her. There was a young man and a wallet and then an impression of fear and cold air against her skin…With a muffled scream she sat bolt upright in bed and stared wildly around her. She remembered the seamen bending over her and hitting her and the sound of her dress tearing as they ripped the cloth away. Dawn clasped a hand to her mouth in horror; they’d brought her to a brothel! She pushed at the heavy blankets covering her legs and struggled to the edge of the narrow cot she woke on to place her feet on a cold uncovered floor. Her head still swam with hunger but she felt somewhat stronger after her enforced rest and knew that she had to find a way out of her current situation. A dim light from an oil lamp illuminated the small room and she could see a wooden chair resting beside a wooden bureau but no sign of her clothes or anything that she might put on over the simple cotton nightgown that she found herself wearing.

Dawn clenched her hands and pushed to her feet to stagger over to the small window on the opposite side of the room. She swayed slightly as she saw the street far below, but was reassured by the sloping roof that stretched away from beneath her position to what looked like a low stable block by a garden wall. Dawn sent a quick prayer skywards as she gripped the window frame and then nearly cried with relief when she didn’t find it locked and it rose smoothly to admit the cool night air.


	3. Angelus, King of The World or How To Be An Effective Evil Despot, 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if evil got it right for a change?

**Title:** _Angelus, King of The World_ or _How To Be An Effective Evil Despot, 101_.

**Author:** Karen

**Pairings:** D/C, mentions a couple of others.

**Synopsis:** What if evil got it right for a change?

**Rating:** R (Seriously, I’m sending Spike in for anger management courses. The man’s mouth is out of control. If it weren’t for him, everything I write would be a U or PG!)

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it. If you don’t, leave it where it is.

**A/N:** This is in answer to Queen C’s challenge to write a fic based on the list of things  _ not _ to do if you’re an evil overlord including at least one of Angelus, Spike, Drusilla or Darla as said overlord. The list will be included at the end and I’ve added a few of my own borrowed from various sources, most notably the great and wonderful Terry Pratchett.

**Dedications:** Queen C, for the fantastic idea and getting the muses thinking again. Mel, just because I never have such a good time with anyone else when I’m on the phone at one o’clock in the morning, and all the buds and peeps on line that keep me hooked on the wonder that is the Buffyverse.

  
  


Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation, “What the bloody hell do you mean you can’t fit in there, ‘Bit?” He shoved a hand against Dawn’s butt and pushed with all his strength, “Breathe in!”

Dawn kicked back and caught him on the chin with one low heel and then pulled her shoulders out of the narrow space Spike was trying to shove her into, “I can’t fit!” She pushed her hair back from her face and took a deep breath adjusting her t-shirt that had ridden up as she had tried to wiggle frantically inside the ventilation shaft that led into the old factory, “He’s stuffed up the pipes with a load of junk. There’s about two square inches in there that’s not full up with crap.” She scowled as she ran a hand through her hair and pulled out an rotting piece of fruit, “Eww, see?”

Connor sniffed at his girlfriend’s hair and recoiled, “God, that does stink!” He stepped back as she swung round and glared at him, “But you still look hot!” Dawn eyed him narrowly for another minute and then went back to peeling rotten apple from her head as Connor hurriedly, and wisely, changed the subject, “So he knows that we would have thought of coming in through the pipes. What’s our next step?”

Spike rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stared at around them at the deserted industrial ground, “I dunno. Usually when Angelus goes a bit wibble and wants to take over the world we sneak in the back way and take him by surprise.” He cocked an eyebrow in admiration, “The old bastard’s gettin’ smarter.”

Dawn tipped her head upside down and scrubbed her hands through her hair to get rid of any last remaining bits of ooky trash and then stood upright and put her hands on her hips, “Any other ways in?”

Spike took out his cigarettes and tapped one out as he considered her question, “Shouldn’t think so. He normally posts a load of minions around the windows and doors and its not as though we can march up and go in the front.” His face was thrown into stark relief as his lighter flared and his eyes cut to Connor, “Any ideas, boy?”

Connor scowled, “Why should I have any ideas?”

Spike shrugged, “He’s your father.” He took a long pull on his cigarette and blew a smoke ring into the night sky, “You know how he thinks, like.”

Connor cocked an eyebrow; “You were the one that followed him around like a lost puppy for a century. If anyone knows how he thinks, its you.”

Spike narrowed his eyes in consideration and then nodded, “Fair enough.” He threw his half smoked cigarette on the floor and crushed it beneath his heel, “’Bit, hold me stake and sword. I’m goin’ to climb up and see if I can get in through the skylights and onto the walkways in the roof. I’ll chuck down a rope if it’s all clear.”

Dawn took Spike’s weapons and stepped back as he took a few paces back and then ran at the nearly sheer wall. He disappeared up into the night sky. She looked at Connor, “So. How ya doin’?”

He gave her a small smile, “Ok, considering my father’s taking over the world again. I’m sorry about the Orb thing.”

Dawn shrugged, “Ah, well, I’m amazed we got away with it for as long as we did. And it was pretty stupid of Giles to stockpile the things at the Magic Box in case of emergencies, its not like evil makes it routine to play fair.” She sighed, “Still, it would have been nice if Angel had left us at least one in reserve.” She froze as she heard a muffled yell and then a muted thump, “Did you hear that?”

Connor cocked his head and stared tensely around him, “It sounded like Spike.” He took a few steps away from the wall and then stopped, “I can’t hear anything else though.” 

Dawn gripped her stake nervously, “Do you think they were waiting for him?” She looked up as flakes of debris floated around her, “Oh god, Connor I think they staked him.”

Connor stared up as dust continued to fall, “Crap, what the…” He grabbed Dawn and pulled her to his side as he caught sight of a large object plummeting towards her, “Watch out!”

Dawn stumbled against his side, then turned to stare at the body that crashed to the floor where she’d been standing moments before. “Fuck. Bloody, fuckin’ Irish, piece of bog-paddy shite.” Dawn and Connor stared open-mouthed as Spike rolled to one side and pushed up onto his hands and knees, “Pissy, mealy-mouthed, bastard son of a pox ridden whore.”

Dawn rushed forward, “Spike, are you ok?” She slipped her hands under his armpits and helped him stand up, “What happened?” 


	4. Da Mi Basia Mille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred reasons why…

**Title:** **_Da Mi Basia Mille_ **

**Author: Karen**

**Pairings: D/C, W/S, A/C**

#  **Rating: PG**

**Synopsis: A hundred reasons why…**

**Dedication: For Ianthe, who floats my boat and makes my load a little lighter, and for Mel, who knows exactly why she’s so special and why I love her so much.**

  
  


Lorne sighed and looked at the three pitiful specimens before him. Then he sighed again. “Boys, boys, boys; where did it all go so wrong?”

The two vampires and one whatever-the-hell-he-was looked despondently up at the green demon, considered his question and then shrugged as one and returned to staring morosely at the floor. Lorne figured the hell with it and sighed again. “I don’t understand what happened, it was all going so well.”

Angel propped his chin in his cupped hands and muttered dejectedly. “I know. I just can’t figure out what set her off.”

Spike glanced incredulously at his grandsire. “You set her dress on fire and used it to blind that floatin’ head thing.” He shook his head. “Then you bleedin’ told her it was an ugly dress anyway!”

Lorne rolled his eyes as Angel winced and muttered. “Oh yeah. In retrospect that wasn’t a smart move.” He scowled defensively at his companions. “And it  _ was _ an ugly dress.”

Connor ignored his brooding father. “Well  _ I  _ didn’t do anything.” He met Spike and Angel’s eyes with a defensive scowl. “I didn’t!”

Spike rolled his eyes. “The ‘Bit doesn’t go around tryin’ to stab all her dates with a steak knife, puppy. I reckon you crashed and burned when you knocked her arse into that big fountain thing.”

Connor blinked in outrage. “To get her out of the way of that big winged demon coming up behind her!”

Spike snorted. “She spent three hundred bucks on that dress, you want to trust me when I say she had have preferred decapitation, mate.”

Lorne was dreading asking his next question but his mouth was ignoring all frantic commands from his brain and opening of it’s own accord. “And what about you, my little bleached cupcake; what did you do?”

Spike shifted uncomfortably on his seat in the Hyperion lobby. “There may have been some issues with a ducking stool and a witchfinder.” He held up a defensive hand. “Circumstances beyond my control an’ all that.”

Lorne gaped. “You turned your date over to a  _ witchfinder _ ?”

“ _ Temporarily _ .” Spike ignored the snigger from Angel and Connor and tried to come up with an explanation as to why he felt handing Willow over to be ducked repeatedly in a scummy green pond while he bartered for her freedom was a good way to win the red head’s heart. “It’s not like I helped the sod find a stake and gather wood or anythin’!”

Lorne felt the sudden need to sit down. “I need a drink.” He staggered over to the lobby desk and collapsed on the stool behind it. “A big one. Possibly several.”

Angel toed the floor. “And its not like  _ I _ left her naked or anything, I gave her my jacket.” He glanced towards the stairs where a livid Cordelia had disappeared half an hour before and muttered. “It was one of my best.”

Lorne shook his head and wished, not for the first time, that he’d stayed in Pylea like a good little demon. “Yes, Angel-cakes, I’m sure that’s a great comfort to Cordy

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Against All Odds.

**Against All Odds.**

  
  
  


“Ok, so you know what you’re doing, right?” Angel clapped his son on his shoulder and beamed confidently at him.

Connor was less confident, “Yeah.” He eyed the outfit on the bed, “I guess so.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the hesitant answer, “Connor, we’ve been over this a dozen times. You pick her up, make with the conversation, feed her something nice and absolutely, and I can’t stress this enough, do not kill  _ anything  _ until you have her safely returned to her apartment.”

“No killing. Right.” Connor looked at his new date clothes on the bed, “What do I talk about again?”

“Anything but killing.” Cordelia brushed an affectionate hand over his floppy hair, “Talk about your other interests.”

Angel and Connor stared at each other in consternation. They didn’t  _ have  _ any other interests.

Cordy sighed and her shoulders drooped, “Ok, talk about  _ her _ interests and the next time you get a date make sure you get some interests of your own while you’re at it.”

Connor nodded, “Got it.” He nodded earnestly at Cordelia’s dubious expression, “I  _ have _ . No killing. No talking about killing. I am  _ all _ about the listening tonight.”

Cordelia eyed him for a moment and then nodded reluctantly, “Ok. I’m going to go sort out a few things in the office. Say goodbye before you go.”

The two men watched her shut the door behind her and then exchanged conspirital grins, “Think she fell for it?”

Angel rubbed his hands together excitedly at Connor’s question, “Definitely. This is going to be perfect.”

Connor’s face lost the happy grin and he glared at his father, “What did you say that for? Now you’ve jinxed us.”

“What?” Angel blinked worriedly at his son, “No I haven’t!”

“You have.” Connor nodded and put his hands on his hips as he glared at the vampire, “Dawn told me all about it. You say nothing can possibly go wrong when you have a plan and then it does. A lot.” He shook his head in exasperation, “You’re such an idiot at times.”

“Hey, remember who you’re talking to!” Angel’s eyed flickered uneasily towards the door of Connor’s room, “You think?” He thought for a moment and then looked at the ceiling, saying slowly and clearly, “We’ll have to really stay on the ball to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong tonight. I hate to think of all the things that could be ruined if we don’t stay alert.”

Connor peered at the ceiling and then at Angel, “Who are you talking to?”

Angel waved the younger man into silence, “Ssh, they’ll hear you.”

“Who?” Connor stared in alarm at the blank ceiling, “Who will hear me? Do I need to get my weapons?”

The door opened and Gunn stuck his head round the door and then followed Connor and Angel’s looks to the ceiling “What?” He edged warily into the room, eyes darting nervously around, “What are we looking at?”

Connor pointed upwards, “There’s something up there.” He sniffed the air and growled in frustration, “I can’t smell it though.”

Angel looked at Gunn and Connor as they stood tensely next to him, “There’s nothing up there.” He gestured helpfully upwards, “I was just making sure the Powers heard me say that I know things can go wrong tonight.”

Gunn looked in confusion between his boss and Connor, “Huh?”

Connor shot his father an exasperated look, “Idiot.” He shook his head at Gunn, “Genius here decided to go all ‘nothing can possibly go wrong tonight’ and jinxed us.” Connor rolled his eyes disbelievingly at his father, “Then he decided to speak to the Powers and tell them that of course things can go wrong and actually he’s expecting it. Idiot!”

Angel looked outraged, “What? You’re saying that I jinxed tonight and by trying to make it better I’ve actually made it worse?” He turned to Gunn, “That’s not right, is it?”

The black man looked pityingly at Angel, “You did that?” He sighed reproachfully, “ _ Dude _ .”

******************************

Dawn opened her apartment door and smiled at her boyfriend, “Well, hello.”

Connor grinned at the slender, brown-haired girl and walked through the door, kicking it hut behind him as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, “Hello.” His fingers disappeared under the shimmering blue top she wore, “We have a few minutes. Want to go say hello properly?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, “In the bedroom?”

Dawn opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak Connor yelped in pain and pulled his hands away from her body as though she’d been burned. Spike raised his wooden spoon again, “No she bloody doesn’t.” He glared at his grandsire’s child and snarled warningly, “Ever. My ‘Bit’s a good girl.”

Dawn rolled her eyes and then raised a seductive eyebrow in Connor’s direction, “He’s right. I am.  _ Very  _ good.” Her sensual walk back into the main living area was somewhat marred by Spike clipping her butt with a hard whack from the spoon and her high-pitched yelp as she leapt a foot in the air.

“Watch it ‘Bit.” Spike looked between the young couple and glared warningly, “I’ll be in the kitchen finishin’ dinner. Remember the daylight rule.”

Connor threw a confused look at the dark windows, “Its dark.”

“He means keep a strip of light between our bodies all the time.” Dawn stuck her tongue out at the departing vampire, “He’s such a stick-in-the-mud.”

“I ‘eard that!” Spike’s voice sounded from the kitchen, “Vampire ‘earing!”


End file.
